


Salt and Vinegar

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [6]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: A little short for my good friends and beta readers who are suffering from the heat and are a little melancholy.
Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338865
Kudos: 7





	Salt and Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srBDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srBDC/gifts), [Bodiecuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/gifts).



> A little short for my good friends and beta readers who are suffering from the heat and are a little melancholy.

“S’ quiet, innit?”

“Is down this end away from the shops and the funfair. Bet it’s heaving up there now in this weather!”

“Good of the old man to let us have the time off though…”

“Oh, they’ll be some dues to pay for that, Ray, there always are!”

“Yeah, but a couple of days at the seaside, I mean it’s not the south of France, but it’s better than a kick up the arse, innit!”

“Couldn’t spend my Luncheon Vouchers in the south of France…”

“Ooh, you gonna treat me to skate n’ chips when the sun goes down?”

“Might do, as long as the chippie takes Luncheon Vouchers…”

“Nobody could ever accuse you of ever squandering your money, Bodie.”

“Good job too, it’s bloody tough enough earning the damn stuff!”

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about that here, can’t see _anything_ ever happening here…”

A scream ripped the air followed by a stream of invectives.

“I’ll die before I marry _you_ , Danny McCarthy! Sure, all the time I’ve got a hole in me arse, I’d never marry Shamus McCarthy’s son!”

“You’re carryin’ my babby, Mona, I don’t see you’ve got any choice in the matter! I’ve found you once and I’ll find you again, you can’t get away from me!”

“It’s not _your_ baby, you fekkin’ eegit, Id’a put a stop to it a long time past if it was!”

“You’re fekking lying!”

Hearing enough and unarmed as they were, it took the element of surprise and some serious muscle usage before Bodie and Doyle were able to quell Danny McCarthy’s aspirations of moving again any time soon. As one of Cowley’s most wanted, the two-hour palaver in the police station was finally downgraded to ‘carry on as you are, lads, Monday morning, eight o’clock sharp!’ Mona McKinley shouted and cursed for the entire two hours.

“I remember someone saying they can’t see _anything_ ever happening here…”

“And _I_ remember someone saying, they might just treat me to skate and chips…”

“Come on then sunshine, let’s hit the chip shop before they close.”

After just another, normal day, the two strolled along the prom with little more than salt and vinegar on their minds…


End file.
